


I Want You As You Are

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Married Sex, Maybe a part two ?, Mile High Club, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Top Zayn, blowjob, but I think I'll leave it for later, lol, there should've been a bottom Zayn too, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zayn" </p><p>"Jaan" </p><p>Liam turned his head to look at his husband to be. "You shouldn't be here, it's bad luck" smiling at him. </p><p>Or a small fluffy wedding drabble on tumblr turned into a really smutty and sappy oneshot because of Zayn's part in fuck you back to sleep remix</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I can't believe it's 4k :'( I'm so happy  
> Tell me what you think, hope you like it 
> 
> *whispers* it's not edited.
> 
> My tumblr: Ziamsession

He was grinning madly reading the not so small piece of paper filled with Zayn cursing Harry and sappy words for Liam like 

'I don't know why the fuck they had to separate us before the wedding, I think this was Harry's idea' 

Laughing at that part cause it's true.  
Harry thought it will be perfect if they separated for a week "you've been joined at the hip since forever, miss each other for a little for God sake"  
it was at the engagement party all of their friends and family was there and that's when Zayn answered him with a "but I do miss him!" Turning his head to Liam "with every time I blink, and I barley can handle it" nosing at Liam's cheek who's blushing madly at that. 

Hearing a lot of awwww's and a few gagging noises. And a shouted "Smoooth Zaynie". 

Zayn said a lot in that letter that made tears fill Liam's eyes. He huffs a laugh at himself letting a sob as he reads "I love you" it always feel like the first time. 

It still overwhelms him. Both of them. He talks about their first kiss and how he thanks god for that moment of bravery that made him forget his fears and just do it. 

'I know I've told you that I fell for you by high school by the time I came out but I never told you that I think I always knew, I remember a moment between me and mom. At your 8th birthday party? God you were cute. And when we all wore our customs? You were so into character batman!'  
Liam blushed, he was. 

'I was with my mom outside before dinner, and I asked her "Mom, Can I marry batman?" And you know what she answered? You will.. She knew. I knew. It was always you Liam.. I love you and can't wait for you to be Liam Malik Payne My friend, my pratner, my soulmate, my husband'

'P.S: I know you're crying now, so put that tissue in the envelope in use"  
Liam wipes his tears smiling shaking his head. So that's why he put it in there the little shit. He knows him. 

He placed the paper back into the envelope. And opened the box. 

Batman Cuffs!  
He should've known. He started undoing the ones he's wearing and wore them instead of the ones Ruth bought for the wedding.  
He hears a knock. He sits down back to the door. "Come in" 

He wore the second one and before he could turn to see who. Someone embraced him from behind. He relaxed. 

"Zayn" 

"Jaan" 

Liam turned his head to look at his husband to be "You shouldn't be here, it's bad luck" smiling at him. 

"Well what I know is I shouldn't see you in the wedding tux, and I came to get you out of it" Smirking. 

Liam laughed turning his to look out the window. Where the ceremony will be. 

Zayn brought him closer to his chest. Whispering "you wore them".

Liam looks at the cuffs. "What's Hermes to batman cuffs, sure I wore them" looking up at Zayn. Who chuckled and kissed his head. 

He takes out his cell. "Let ma take a picture". 

He takes it and quickly kisses his cheek. Heading to the door. 

Liam turns "Really Zayn? A kiss on the cheek? I thought you were planning on getting me naked and you leave me with a kiss on the cheek?".

Zayn answers with a wink "I will keep you naked the whole honeymoon Jaan, this tux will be the last think you wear for a month" with a cheeky smile he leaves shouting back "I'll see you at the alter Leeyum". 

 

And after a second he hears "What the hell were you doing in there!"  
It's Harry!

 

"Nothing" 

"You saw him didn't you!!" Harry was yelling. And he's sure Zayn walked away like he's done nothing.  
Then the door opened. Harry entering looking at him from top to bottom. Having this huge smile. 

"Ready?" 

Liam nods a soft smile on his. 

 

**

Everything was perfect.. The ceremony was smooth as planned. Their moms plus Harry and Niall were crying the whole time of it. While everyone was cooing at their vows. And a few shouts from Tommo and Andy as usual. 

'And now I pronounce you husband and husband' 

He's always been his. But there is something about them taking each other's names 'Malik Payne' makes him proud, happy and a bit horny. He's always been so possessive with Liam with or without a reason. So that pleases him so fucking much. 

He looks at him. All of the voices muted but his laugh. The way his eyes crinkles makes his stomach flutter. He's in love with every inch of him sometimes he feels breathless. 

A voice takes him out of his thoughts. As he sees Liam leave his side. 

"You're gonna love this" Louis tells him. 

Liam walks backwards grinning at him. He sees the question in Zayn's eyes and tells him to wait. 

The music stops and changes into something that makes Zayn grin so wide his cheeks hurts. Liam, his sisters Zayn's too and almost all of Zayn's cousins are all lined with him. Dancing Bhangra.

He wants to kiss him so bad. It was almost eight years since that day. Their high school had an international day. There was those bhangra dancers. He remembers Liam's giggles as he tries to move like Zayn as he teaches him. And Harry's tears from all the laughing. They had so much fun that day. The only difference between now and then was that Liam was dancing it perfectly now. One of his cousins places a scarf on Liam. And he's looking at Zayn the whole time.

Everyone is screaming and their moms whispering as they look between Liam and Zayn. At one point His sisters pulls him off the chair pushing him forward to Liam. Who raises both eyebrows and keeps dancing and Zayn starts dancing with him. Almost everyone joins them. Liam and Zayn look around them everyone's happy but not as much as they are. 

Liam pulls off the scarf and pulls Zayn against him with it. Zayn releases a loud laugh at his husband's smug smile "When did you learn to dance like that?" Zayn asks looking up at him.

"Gym time, it was the only way to get away from you" he giggles. It's true Zayn thinks of gym as hell. 

"Who taught you?"  
Liam pointed at Jawaad who was waving at Zayn. Zayn shook his head. "You sure know how to keep a secret" he said pulling Liam into a kiss. 

"Get a room you twoooo" 

They stay foreheads leaning against each other. Smile on their lips as they sway on a tune of their own. 

"You're awful" Louis says passing them as he dances with Safaa. 

Liam chuckles, pulling back smirking at Zayn.  
"Now?"  
Zayn looks up at him and answered grinning "now". 

They go to kiss their parents while their parents doesn't know this sudden rush hugging and kissing. Then they run Their parents look at each other smiling at their boys who's so in love, everyone notices and then everyone runs after them. They get to the car driver already waiting. 

"Go go go" laughing and giggling. They look back at their friends and families waving them off. Sitting back to the seat when they can't see them anymore. 

Liam holds Zayn's hands.  
"We're married" he whispers.  
"Yes we are, husband" lifting Liam's hand in his to place a gentle kiss. 

**

They head to the airport holding hands exchanging kisses. Their flight is going to be long to the Maldives. 

**

Liam isn't a deep sleeper like Zayn. So when Zayn tickles his cheek. He stirs eyes fluttering open. 

"Hey" Liam looks at Zayn.  
"Hey"  
"are we there yet?" He asks rubbing his cheek on the pillow sighing softly. 

Zayn chuckles "no".  
Everyone is asleep only a few lights are on.  
Zayn places a hand on Liam's thigh. "Come after me in minute" he whispers.  
Liam's eyebrows furrow till realization hits him. His eyes widens, cheeks flushing and his cock twitches. 

He watches Zayn's retreating figure. And looks around. He lets his head thump back in the pillow. Counting to one hundred he takes a deep breath and gets up as quite as possible. 

He Barley knocks twice, the door to the bathroom opens and he's pulled in. 

He's flush against Zayn. He already feels breathless. "Are we really doing this?" Liam asks.

Zayn nods eyes on Liam's lips. Liam looked around "how are we going to do this?" He asks. And Zayn chuckles. Pushes him flush agains the door. "Who said anything about us? Just relax and let me do all the work" he says with a smug grin. 

He pulls Liam's pants down. And sits on his knees. He holds Liam's half hard cock, strokes it to full hardness as he looks up at Liam who's biting his lips trying to take deep breaths.  
Zayn licks at the head and Liam's head thumps back at the door. A groan coming out of his mouth.

"Shhhh gotta be quiet babe, you don't want them to know about us do you?" He smirks up at Liam as he licks at the thick vein before suckling at the head which makes Liam bring his hand to his lips to muffle the noises.  
He's always been loud. Very very loud and Zayn loves it. But now he had to keep quiet.

Zayn starts taking more of him till he takes him all hitting the back of his throat, and it wasn't as hard as their first time cause Liam is big! 9 inches and thick. 

He starts bobbing his head slowly glancing up at Liam. His forehead glistening with sweat. Liam is looking down at him. Hand still on his mouth. 

Zayn starts bobbing his head faster. Liam's muffled whimpers and the wet noise of him sucking him off are loud in the bathroom. Hopefully not loud to be heard by anyone outside. 

He pulls off "want you to fuck my mouth"  
Liam is quick to comply. And with a hand on Zayn's head the other on the wall next to him. He starts fucking his mouth slowly. He's panting he feels so close. 

Zayn pulls him by the ass and chokes on his cock. Liam gasps at that balls drawing up. He starts pushing in and out faster. Zayn keeps hollowing his cheeks till Liam pulls out completely. 

"O-open your mouth" Zayn opens his mouth tongue sticking out to take the white stripes swallowing every bit. He Zips Liam back. 

And Liam pulls him up. Unzipping his pants. He's rock hard. He strokes him fast till he comes in his hand. Knees shaking already weak from sitting on them all the time. 

Liam takes his hand to his mouth making a show of licking Zayn's come. 

Zayn pulls by the neck kissing him softly licking into his mouth. Tasting them. 

Liam smiles at him "can't believe I joined the mile high club" 

Zayn lets out a loud laugh slapping his mouth with his hand. 

They wash and check how they look. And opens the door slowly. Going back to their seats quietly. 

They lay back on their pushed back seats facing each other. "Four more hours" Zayn whispers. 

"Get some sleep, cause I have plans the minute we get there" Liam smirks at Zayn. 

Zayn is amused at his husband's words he can be dirty when he wants to but then there is still this faint blush on his cheeks. 

He places a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Can't wait".

**

"Wow, it's beautiful! And huge! It's only us" 

Zayn smiles hands in his pockets shrugging when Liam looks back at him. "Don't look at me I'm as surprised as you, it's my parents gift to us" 

Liam walks to him and takes him by the hand "let's go see the bedroom". 

Zayn stops and pulls him to his chest. "Eager?" Liam blushes and hides his face in his neck.  
"Well it's been a week" Zayn says smirking. 

Liam pulls back "that would've been true, but we got off in the plane" he says biting his lips. 

Zayn brings the hand on his back to the back of his neck brushing their lips together.  
"That was just foreplay" he locks their lips and Liam doesn't even get to continue his soft groan before being interrupted with someone cleaning their throat. 

"Sorry for interrupting, I'm Casey. If you needed anything just dial three Zeros, and your luggage will be brought in a minute. I wish you have a great stay in here." She smiles at them. 

"Thank you" Zayn says. She heads out as the luggage being brought in. He turns to see where Liam's gone to. He closes the door. And heads upstairs. He opens the bedroom. And the view he's met with making him choke a low moan that gets Liam's attention. He's smiling, like he's done nothing. Zayn is quick to lose his clothes and get on bed with him. He crawls and splits his knees. "Fuck you're beautiful" Liam sits up to meet him in a long soft kiss that turns into a heated one in no time. 

Zayn lays him back and pecks him one last time "wait yeah". But Liam brings him closer and nods at the way of the bed table. Lube.

"God I love you" He lifts both Liam's legs wrapping them around him. Kissing along his neck. Biting him and soothing it afterwards. "A week.." Zayn says as kisses now his jaw. 

"A week since I last fucked you" He says kissing his cheek starting to grind their naked cocks together "can't wait to feel how tight you are" nibbling at his jaw. He pulls away to meet Liam's eyes lust blown. 

"Always so tight Liam, always feel like the first time" he licks at the bruises he made. Making Liam moan softly. 

"Want you" Liam pants out. Zayn picks up the lube and slicks his fingers. His arms goes to rest next to Liam's head on his elbow as his hand feels the prickly hair. Liam let's out a hiss at the coldness of the lube. Zayn starts pushing a finger slowly forehead leaning on Liam's. He pushes his fingers all the way inside and waits for Liam to relax. Liam starts pushing down. "D-don't treat me like I'm glass, 'm not a virgin".

Zayn huffs a laugh "feels like one Jaan" Liam slaps his ass. "aah I know you like to be spanked but spanking me? is that a thing for you now?" 

Liam groans "God I'm stuck with this forever? Why did I marry you" Zayn pulls out his finger to enter two back all the way making a harsh gasp leave Liam's mouth. Whispering against his lips "you married me cause you love me" lips brushing gently together. "God yesss" Liam moans. Zayn aims for his prostate in a teasing barely there touches. 

"Z-zayn stop teasing me" he whimpers. "Want me?"  
He nods fervently. 

"Yeah? Want to feel how hard I am for you? Deep so fucking deep, want that Liam?" 

Liam brings both his hands wrapping them around Zayn's neck. "N-need you" his voice is chocked. 

Zayn kisses him hard licking into his mouth.  
Slicking his cock with access lube. He pushes slowly swallowing Liam's gasp in a deep harsh kiss. "Ummmh fuck Zayn, more" Zayn pushes deeper till he took all of him. He rocks slowly. "You feel so fucking good babe" Zayn says sucking a bruise on his collarbone. 

"Harder Zayn, please" Zayn pulls almost all the way out and slams back inside hard. Making Liam's body jolt. Moaning "Again".  
Zayn does it again the sound if skin slapping is loud in the room. And Liam's loud moans making Zayn want to give him everything. He starts thrusting faster building a rhythm. 

"Close babe?" 

Liam only groans in an answer. Zayn touches the side of his temple with his thumb. Admiration in his eyes. He pulls Liam's legs from his waist and bends them all the way to his chest and over Zayn's shoulder. Hands clasped together. He starts thrusting again. He's so much deeper. Liam let's out a sob of pleasure head pushed back to the pillow, neck bared for Zayn. He's hitting his prostate with every thrust. "Gonna come?" 

Liam's only answer is a squeeze on Zayn's hands. He continues thrusting till he feels him tighten around him. Letting out a loud cry he comes in thick white stripes on their stomachs. Zayn soon after him and keeps thrusting through their orgasm Liam milking him to the last drop. He stills, still deep in Liam. He places his legs back on the bed, pulling out slowly as he kisses all over his face making Liam let out a tired giggle. 

"Shower?"  
Liam nods eyes half closed. Zayn chuckles as he pulls him up with him walking there with Liam in front of him back to chest. As he kisses along the back of his neck. 

They enter the walk in shower. Zayn starts the water. A hand around Liam's back when he turns to face him. 

"I feel boneless" Liam mumbles head buried in Zayn's neck. 

Zayn chuckles "Want me to wash you?" Liam nods. He starts with himself, then Liam's hair. Taking his time nibbling at his neck as he starts washing his body. 

Liam's eyes are almost closed "Gonna sleep on me" Liam's eyes blinks slowly a soft smile grazing his lips. 

Zayn shuts off the water and walks Liam out wrapping him in a towel. he lifts him on the counter kissing him softly as he starts drying him. 

"Wanna wear something to sleep, Jaan?"  
Liam gives him this sleepy smirk "thought you were going to keep me naked all through our honeymoon" 

Zayn grins "naked then" he opens the towel around Liam's waist and carries him to bed. 

"Love you Jaan" Liam mumbles half asleep. Zayn kisses the back of his neck and spoons him closer to his chest. 

**

Zayn wakes up before Liam stomach growling. He wears his boxer and heads downstairs. He calls for something to eat. 

"Uh can you bring us things that's good for breakfast" he says sheepishly. 

"Sure Mr.Malik" smiles evident in her voice. 

When the food arrives he takes the tray upstairs. And places it on the bed. Sitting and leaning towards Liam to nuzzle his neck hand caressing his waist. Liam stirs and holds Zayn's hand and pulls closer to him. Zayn chuckles leaning at an awkward angle. "Wake up babe, let's have some breakfast" 

Liam turns around "don't you mean dinner, It's night here" he says eyes crinkling.  
Zayn chuckles and brings the tray closer to him. Liam looks at it "God I feel so hungry" Zayn takes the sliced fruit and starts feeding Liam between soft lingering kisses and low murmurs of "I love you's" and talking about their wedding. 

Zayn remembers then placing the tray on the floor and asks "after we took the pictures, what did my mum tell you that made your eyes tear?" He lays on his side head propped on his hand.

Liam looks up at him from where he's laying on his back "just how she always considered me a Malik from the start, and the 'you do look a bit Pakistani' just made my tear fall" shaking his head at his silliness. 

Liam yawns cutely and Zayn puts a hand on Liam's chest "You do". 

He moves to hover over him thumb brushing his bottom lip as he licks it before licking into his mouth. A small noise slipped of Liam's mouth as Zayn bit on his lower lip. 

Zayn nuzzled their noses together "I still feel sleepy but I don't think I can go back now that I'm up" Liam whines. 

"Well, I can fuck you back to sleep" Zayn smirks. Liam chuckles as he feels Zayn rutting slowly against his knee showing him how hard he is. 

"Yeah? want me on my hands and knees? Or do you want me to ride you?" Liam asks playing with strands of Zayn's hair in a sultry voice but not meeting his eyes. Zayn smirks and says "neither". Liam's eyebrows furrow but before he can say anything Zayn pulls him with him so they're both on their sides facing each other. Zayn stretches his hand back taking the lube meeting Liam's eyes as he pours it on his fingers. He gets closer bringing Liam's thigh over his. 

"Like this" Zayn says.  
"Think you're still loose or should I.." He whispers against Liam's lips before he cuts him off "I'm good" swallowing after. He can feel Liam's lust buzzing through his body eyes dilated, his throat is dry and there's a slight shake in his hand as he wraps them around Zayn. 

Zayn lubes up his cock, smearing the access lube on Liam's hole and he couldn't fight the desire to push his finger "fucked you so well didn't I?" He whispers as Liam tries to push against his still finger. 

Liam is nibbling his jaw "always fucking me well". Zayn groans at that and pulls his fingers out to hold his cock to push in Liam slowly. 

Liam lets out a breathy moan. "Mo-move, please Zayn" he tries to move his hips but Zayn slaps his ass "Don't". Liam closes his eyes his cock blurting more precum smearing both their stomach with it. "Want me to do it again?" Zayn asks with a smug smirk. And Liam wants to slap that look from his face but he wants Zayn to slap his ass again. He nods.

Zayn holds Liam's thigh and brings him closer, he pulls almost all the way out and slams in back again. He keeps doing this slowly as Liam let's out these small "ah's" sounds. 

"God Zayn, please faster" he moans out. Zayn lifts Liam's thigh and starts thrusting harder. "Like that?" 

Liam whimpers out a "yess!!!" Zayn turns on his back Liam on top now, he places his foot on the bed still hugging Liam to him chest to chest. He starts fucking him in a quick pace, tongue mimicking in Liam's mouth. Liam can feel his cock twitching inside of him and blowing his load. 

He moans into his mouth "fuck yeah babe, ride me, get yourself off" Zayn says. Liam pushes himself up hands on Zayn's chest. He starts with slow figure eights before arching his back to pull himself up and back down on his cock. He builds a rhythm, his cock is so hard slapping against his stomach with every move. Zayn slaps his ass. Liam nods "'m so close" eyes pleading. Zayn cups both of his ass cheeks spanking him with every move, changing from one to the other when he least expected it. And after a specifically hard slap. Liam comes hard between them head pushed back lip bitten and a low groan. 

He drops back on Zayn's chest panting not caring about the mess between them. Zayn pulls off slowly. Pulling the cover over their bodies. 

 

**

 

When Zayn wakes up Liam isn't next to him. He goes to the bathroom to relieve himself and brushing his teeth. When he heads out of the bathroom he wears his sweatpants and he's heading out of the room to see if Liam is down stairs. He notices the balcony door is slightly opened. 

He walks to the balcony peaking through. He hears Liam speaking on the phone.

"Well, we didn't get to see much.. Um.." He hears him giggle. 

"Oh god mom stop it, can't listen to you saying this stuff I'm scarred for life" 

Zayn holds a chuckle. 

"Yeah, so happy mom" 

Liam laughed "I am too". 

"I will" 

"Okay say hi to dad, bye"

Zayn chooses that moment to open the door he wraps his arms around Liam. Lips placing a soft kiss to his neck. "Who were you talking to?" like he didn't know.

Liam turns and leans on the railing. "Mom, she literally answered after the first ring" he giggles.  
"Well, that's Karen" Zayn chuckles.  
"You'd think she'd get used to it now with all of the business trips I always have" 

"They never do" Zayn smiles. 

Liam pecks his smile. "Did you sleep good?" Liam asks.

"Yeah, till my human teddy bear disappeared" Liam groans at that "aren't we over that" 

Zayn chuckles a "nop" 

"The question is did you?" Zayn asks with a smirk. 

Liam laughs and hides his blush with turning back to the view of the beach Zayn wraps an arm around him. 

"It's beautiful isn't it" 

"Yeah, beautiful" he answers looking lovingly at Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst at endings!


End file.
